User talk:Spirit sword
Welcome Spirit sword }! MrGenial11 (talk) 00:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 00:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Reply You're welcome! I'm not too sure for some parts so I left them untouched. I'm sorry for Knuckle's page, I think I edited an old version of the page. Can you add the information again? I'll correct the grammar afterwards. Thanks. P.S: Avoid editing a page multiple times, it makes it difficult to know where you made changes. Animesuki (talk) 16:04, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's okay :) Do your best!^^ Animesuki (talk) 17:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Try asking one of the admins (http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunterpedia:Administrators). They can help you. Animesuki (talk) 10:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 80 No, it's okay! The longer summary, the better. Please merge your synopsis to mine. Thanks for the help, by the way :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:20,5/31/2014 :Maybe you can work on the Yorknew City, and I can work on the Chimera Ant chapters? Aszach said he'll do Greed Island chapters. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:28,5/31/2014 ::Okay, thanks.—' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:31,5/31/2014 Adding pics to gallery. Please don't add any cards to galleries of characters of which haven't updated the switches yet. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:23, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 99 No worries. I'll fix it. Thanks. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:46,6/11/2014 :No problem, it looks great. Thank you for your help. Not many people help out in the wiki after all. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:54,6/11/2014 OVA I have to think about it since we have one actual ova (the pilot ova) and then we have three special series continuation ova's. Who all each have their own episode counts which they used to be listed under and I spent a lot of time on getting all 1999 pages consistent and keeping the episode count going after 62. Also many of those pages were initially created by me and since they weren't even there when I got here. Personally I think it only unneccasirly complitcate things by listing them under ova's and is therefore unnecessary to do so. But I am still in doubt about how to put down the fact that they are part of the ova's. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) That will be fine. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm not too sure about calling them seasons, it'd be more appropriate to call them this way Yorknew Ova series. Greed Island Ova series. Greed Island final Ova series. The last two are the official names, the Yorknew Ovas were just called Ovas. Also you should know that you're doing a bot's job lol, thanks for doing so. MrGenial11 (talk) 18:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, you're welcomeヾ(＾-＾)ノ Thanks for the hard work too. I can't really do synopses so I just correct the grammar^^; I like how your synopses are short but accurate. Animesuki (talk) 11:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) i got them from this site : http://hxh-2011.skyrock.com Miral155 (talk) 12:29, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea I would into it tonight after I have seen the new episode. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots Sure thanx. It would be great help! FinalFlash18 (talk) 09:50, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure but it'll take some time since my internet is terribly slow today or maybe you could explain the (if you can...) process so that I immediately upload the images in their respective tabs and gallery... BTW thanx though... FinalFlash18 (talk) Thanx but can you create tabs for all the Zodiacs? as I have their screenshots. And there are lots of images randomly scattered in my comp, so I have to follow a certain pattern before uploading an OP/Ending images... Oh and it'll be quite useful if you explained it though since I myself wants to learn that. And thanks for your efforts. I really appreciate it. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure, No prob. Thanks again for your efforts. I'll manage somehow since it is a lot similar to editing in a source mode, and I know how to add images in that. So yeah, I'll do it. And thanx again FinalFlash18 (talk) Ok I get it how to do that! I'll uplaod the images in their new tabs after some time. FinalFlash18 (talk) 12:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure! Which one? FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps maybe u can state the time so that I can capture the right moment and time. Also I've tried to add the OP/Ending tab in the source editor of Kanzai's image gallery, and was successful but after that, the tabs disappeared and all the images were posted on that one single page... can u tell me what did I do wrong? Or perhaps what is the right order... like first going to Visual edit, then on insert.... -> little bit like arrows so that I may get a hint or two of the process... of course that is if u want to or able to that, if not then no prob. FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanx for explaining... is a bit confused but I'll try it out... also I've uploaded the req. screenshot u wanted. Take a look at the photos section. It is that image, right? FinalFlash18 (talk) 11:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) No prob, anytime pal ;) FinalFlash18 (talk) 11:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yay! I've finally done it! Thanx for telling though FinalFlash18 (talk) 11:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but I've just deleted the 1080p of 540 MB episode and downloaded new one 70 MB. So, the resolution may not be better... just give me the details of the screenshots you want. FinalFlash18 (talk) 05:56, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure again. It's all cool man! Just give me the details of the screenshots you want. FinalFlash18 (talk) 04:20, July 22, 2014 (UTC) All done!! :) Feel free to ask me some more or any char I've forgot to include or whatever you want. :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 10:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Reply Oh, that's great!! I haven't corrected the last chapters of the Yorknew City arc because of exams but now that I'm on holidays, I'll do my best to finish correcting them as soon as possible^^ You don't need to thank me, we all owe a lot to you for helping us finish the chapter summaries^^ Thank you very much!! Animesuki (talk) 08:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, good edit on the episode. BTW if you can get a better picture for the episode and add that as well it would be great. The one I added is a bit pixilated and looks crappy :P Fulbring (talk) 21:30, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Summaries Hello! I need some help... I've lost track of the chapters I've corrected and the ones I did not. Do you know which chapters I need to correct? Don't worry, if you don't, I'll try to figure it out myself^^; I'm just asking you to save time instead of browsing my contributions... Animesuki (talk) 12:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks^^ Hopefully, I'll start tomorrow^^ Animesuki (talk) 18:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) it's alright you can do that, also please don't forget to sign your posts with 4 tildes (~). OnePieceNation (talk) 10:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I've uploaded the images. I didn't upload the 8:02 Gotoh's screenshot as I've already uploaded the similar image of him. And I've deleted 139 Ep. So I'll give u the screenshot of that too you requested after I finished downloading that one. FinalFlash18 (talk) 06:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Finished Hi! I finished correcting the chapter summaries! I'm sorry it took such a long time, I was busy this week. For chapter 114, can you take a look at the second paragraph? I can't understand "Remembering her own prediction, it's possible she could if she tells them about Kurapika or if she stays silent." Please make it clearer. Thanks. Please continue the summaries! You're of a great help! Thank you very much!^^ Animesuki (talk) 08:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) It's fine^^ Thanks. Animesuki (talk) 15:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) No prob :) FinalFlash18 (talk) 13:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 that is page 17 not 18 OnePieceNation (talk) 22:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Chapters Hi. Could you inform me when you'll continue adding the chapter summaries? I'm not telling you to start doing it now but just tell me when you'll finish adding them. Thanks. Animesuki (talk) 14:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, you don't have to apologise. I hope you're fine^^ Animesuki (talk) 17:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Needed Your Help on a Project Hello, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info Hunterxzhunter (talk) 10:52, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Episode 17 Sure why not. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:00, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Need You Asap!! Need you to help edit a HxH sub story. Willing to pay need you asap! email me @ info@rashedadeloach.com. This is the website. http://hunterxhunter.rocks/ Abilities I just wondered if it was necessary because the tag already confirms he can use Nen, but mine was an implicit question rather than an objection. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:36, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for explaining. Personally, I have nothing against it. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:00, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Attention Due to Adult Swim's scheduling and the unique premiere time, the dates are put the day Adult Swim markets it as (Saturday, in this case) --Invader Rob II (talk) 01:30, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Here is a source in case you don't believe me, despite time saying the Airdate should be April 17th, the official Viz Media Twitter providing the dub also marketed that Airdate as April 16th, just like Adult Swim. https://twitter.com/vizmedia/status/716048727555706881 Balda & Pekuba spelling mistakes Hey no problem! Thank you very much for correcting my grammar on those pages! RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:16, October 21, 2016 (UTC)